The development of methods for detecting and sequencing nucleic acids is critical to the diagnosis of genetic, bacterial, and viral diseases. See Mansfield, E. S. et al. Molecular and Cellular Probes, 9, 145–156(1995). At present, there are a variety of methods used for detecting specific nucleic acid sequences. Id. However, these methods are complicated, time-consuming and/or require the use of specialized and expensive equipment. A simple, fast method of detecting nucleic acids which does not require the use of such equipment would clearly be desirable.
A variety of methods have been developed for assembling metal and semiconductor colloids into nanomaterials. These methods have focused on the use of covalent linker molecules that possess functionalities at opposing ends with chemical affinities for the colloids of interest. One of the most successful approaches to date, Brust et al., Adv. Mater., 7, 795–797 (1995), involves the use of gold colloids and well-established thiol adsorption chemistry, Bain & Whitesides, Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl., 28,506–512(1989) and Dubois & Nuzzo, Annu. Rev. Phys. Chem., 43, 437–464 (1992). In this approach, linear alkanedithiols are used as the particle linker molecules. The thiol groups at each end of the linker molecule covalently attach themselves to the colloidal particles to form aggregate structures. The drawbacks of this method are that the process is difficult to control and the assemblies are formed irreversibly. Methods for systematically controlling the assembly process are needed if the materials properties of these structures are to be exploited fully.
The potential utility of DNA for the preparation of biomaterials and in nanofabrication methods has been recognized. In this work, researchers have focused on using the sequence-specific molecular recognition properties of oligonucleotides to design impressive structures with well-defined geometric shapes and sizes. Shekhtman et al., New J. Chem., 17, 757–763 (1993); Shaw & Wang, Science, 260, 533–536 (1993); Chen et al., J. Am Chem. Soc., 111, 6402–6407 (1989); Chen & Seeman, Nature, 350, 631–633 (1991); Smith and Feigon, Nature, 356, 164–168 (1992); Wang et al., Biochem., 32, 1899–1904 (1993); Chen et al., Biochem., 33, 13540–13546 (1994); Marsh et al., Nucleic Acids Res., 23, 696–700 (1995); Mirkin, Annu. Review Biophys. Biomol. Struct., 23, 541–576 (1994); Wells, J. Biol. Chem., 263, 1095–1098 (1988); Wang et al., Biochem., 30, 5667–5674 (1991). However, the theory of producing DNA structures is well ahead of experimental confirmation. Seeman et al., New J. Chem., 17, 739–755 (1993).